Republic of Tharkus
Tharkus, a young and growing nation that was formed by the surviving inhabitants of the "God Wars Dungeon". The Republic is nearly unheard of as it was built out-of-the-way, The Republic is mostly known by merchants who wish to trade, The Gnomes of Gnome stronghold which is fairly closeby to Tharkus and the elfen scouts/adventurers. It is technologically disadvantaged. Overview Location Tharkus is located at the forest northwest of Ardougne. Economy Tharkus' economy is largely dependant on ore mining, harvests from farms, papyrus, furs and arms trading. The strategic location is an important factor to its economy, being placed close to the Gnome Stronghold, Ardougne and the Elven lands. This allows The Republic to open trade routes to all cities and may gain favour from its neighbouring cities. The only exception is the Elven city known as "Prifddinas" as they do not allow passage. Recently, a new metal has been discovered and is only avaliable in Tharkus. Politics Tharkus is a Republic formed by Captains and other chosen High-ranking veterans. It is ruled by four Veterans, each owning a small city and also named in honour of Euridus' old friends. The north is Qir, South is the Ilkson mining colony, west is the Calvera Sector '''and east is '''Portia. Unlike all of the other cities, Tharkus is ruled by an Archon who has the power to command the Republic. This has caused a number of debates and arguements. Cities *The Ilkson Mining Colony: A mining colony built within the mountain close to west Ardougne, The source of Mythreal. This is where the heavy money comes from, at the cost of 50.000 gold pieces per vial of Mythreal, Tharkus is able to rake in money quickly and effectively. *Portia: A peaceful town responsible for the growth of olive trees and grape vines. Used to be the capital before Calvera was built, but still remains important to Tharkus, mainly for livestock. *Qir: A zamorakian fortress city, the main source of fresh recruits and acts as a defense centre.Hired mercenaries will be retrained to fight like Tharkans through vigorous months of drilling, through this, Tharkus will earn their loyalty, many decide to reside and fight for the Republic. It is also the birth place of the Sicarius. *Calvera Sector: A rich, clean and lawful city. A city of beautiful architecture, a part of Tharkus' capital. The main hub of diplomacy.It is known for sheltering travellers, adventurers and sometimes elves. Calvera is seen as a holy city, protected by The Holy Retinue, an order of knights, paladins and inquisitors. The Sector also holds a large library containing many records, diaries and books of knowledge lost in the Third-age. And finally, Calvera is also the birthplace of The Varian Guard '''and the location of the '''Aviansie Spire. Military Tharkus being a city which mainly consists of the combatants of the God Wars Dungeon, The Republic finds it hard to acquire fresh recruits, making the nation disadvantaged in terms of numbers. Although, what the Republic lacks in numbers, they excel in experience in warfare, skill and innovation. More than that, The magic used by their wizards are the ones forgotten, making it hard to tell what spells they have. The Republic have Spiritual warriors, mages and rangers protecting the city, keeping watch 24/7 without the need of sleep. The Republic has several organisations, each having their own specialties. *Varian Guards: A force of Elites which consists of specially trained soldiers or decorated veterans who show great promise, their main function is to act as a heavy-duty police force and to serve as bodyguards. These men are hand-picked by Governers and the Archon. The Varian Guard also have a place in politics, they may even assassinate political figures if they find them a great threat.Each guardsman is equipped with weapons and armour of the highest quality. *Expedition Force: The Republic's Expedition Force, their main function (as the name says) is to conduct large-scale expeditions to either create a colony on undiscovered lands or to control regions through violence(usually happens when they don't get their way or when they think the inhabitants are weak) or Diplomacy(asking permission to build bases) *Intraiactum: The Ranged variant of the Varian guards, mainly consists of elven scouts or rangers straight from the Ranging guild. Their lower ranks are basic archers armed with composite bows(Crossbows may be used) able to inflict powerful shots to make up for their lack of skill. *magicamentum: An independant group of Magicians that preserve the secrets of forgotten magic(not ancient magicks.)They do not take part in unprovoked battles, They only serve to protect the Republic. *Aequoreus:The navy of the Republic, Only two warships have been produced. The navy focuses their attention to the need of transport ships for the Expedition force. *Caducus: Auxiliaries of the Republic or in other words "Cannon fodder", This army consists of mercenaries hired permanantly, Criminals who commited a serious crime, or civilians who do not reside within the Republic(they may choose to fight for the Republic if they wish) and is usually armed with light weapons (short spears, shortswords, ect) They are faster than the standard soldiers and do not tire out quickly. Perfect for Harrassing enemies or flanking enemies. Their life expectancy is usually short. *Sicarius: A sect of Assassins, Violent and dishonourable. These men assassinate political figures. (By the Varian Guards' orders) They are usually filled with females as they are preferred due to the fact they have lighter bones than men. Culture Theme music thumb|300px|left Lyrics in veola in chae sonam rex immisi credi forstu, rex dei missu vici terra caesa malum in vae christe in veolo in chae sonum rex in mistae vae in forstu rex dei missu vici terra caesa malum in vae christe in veolo in chae sonum﻿ rex in mistae vae in forstu rex dei missu vici terra caesa malum in vae christe. Language In Tharkus, Latin is widely used and is considered the mother tongue. although, English is also used but not spoken fluently, Tharkans speak Plain English and are sometimes confused when speaking to people of nobility or scholars. In music, Tharkans use Adimus (yes, the name is made up) , an euphonic and emotional Pseudo-language made up by musicians and vocalists. There are no fixed words with meaning, it is mainly used to follow the mood of music in harmony. Tharkans are able to communicate with the soldiers of Burthrope as they too speak Latin. Culinary When it comes to food, the first thing one should know is that Tharkans have a love for sweet and sour, spicy and strong flavoured food, For example: A Pear Souffle, speghetti, bread made of barley and more. Tharkans eat simple for breakfast, usually bread and butter with cheese spread. The Tharkans have their main meal in the afternoon. A snack usually consist of either fruits or pastries. As for beverages, Tharkans are fond of wine or flavored water, A mix of Sugar, a few drops of concentrated roselle and last of all, water. Religion The inhabitants of the Republic have various religious views, The three main gods they follow are Saradomin, Zamorak '''and '''Armadyl. The majority of the people follows Saradomin. The Zamorakians on the other hand, are comparable to the Saradominists in terms of numbers, Giving them a place in politics. For the safety of the Saradominists, The Zamorakians are placed in the cities surrounding the Capital. The Saradominists and followers of Armadyl inhabits Tharkus. It should be noted that the Saradominists and Zamorakians stands on a fragile peace. Campaigns The Orphans' war A mission to give orphans better lives has been initiated, a fleet of galleons transporting orphans from all kingdoms, numbering more than two thousand makes a voyage to the island of Karamja to settle there.Monks and Priests have been brought along to feed their young minds with the teachings of Saradomin. Protected by the Expeditionary Army, they are determined to succeed and will die trying. Recently, the colonists have made contact with one of the Tribes in Karamja, the Acuputan tribe. The chieftain and settlement administrator greet each other, the chieftain demanded that the colonists move up north but the administrator declined his request. As time passed, the chieftain explained that the jogres have moved closer to their village, intensifying the attacks; Moreover, the eastern tribe is cut off from the sea, restricting any fishing activities, all of these changes were caused by the colonists' presence. A couple of jogres were spotted by some men on the guard tower. The alarmed troops quickly lifted the wall's gunport lids, revealing rows of cannons, they unleashed a complete volley. Though, it was proven ineffective. only a jogre was killed, the other thrown back. The administrator explained to the chieftain that they too are suffering, from foreign diseases and difficulty to grow crops. The two made an agreement to assist each other in fields they do not specialize, a bond was formed. It was not long after that a gathering around a great pile of burning wood was held between the chieftains of the Acuputan, Ahgahlee, Yacapac and Yakwanee tribe to confirm the situation and better the relations between the natives and the Tharkans. They each told of their current status. Many agreed to help, but one chieftain was reluctant. Suddenly, a pirate ship was spotted moving along the coast. In only minutes the pirates stormed the meeting area but the chieftains, Administrator Ophelia and Princep Ucello had already fled into the jungle. The pirates followed. An ambush was set up quickly for the pirates;The ambush sprung as soon as the pirates came close enough. The threat was dealt with, the leaders decided to call it a day. The drums of war have been sound, outside the Tharkan colony lies an impressive number of natives pounding on the shields, waiting for the Tharkan army. The large wooden doors open, the Tharkan troops marches out, led by Princep Ucello and by his side, Administrator Ophelia. Their armour and faces painted to blend in with the surroundings. The Tharkans had a wide variety of troops, legionaries, Cataphracts, Berzerker maidens, archers, skirmishers and artillerymen all totaling a humble number of 3000 men. The tribesmen and Tharkans march to the location where the Jogres lie. Mutilated and crushed bodies along with cakes of dried blood could was seen as they advanced, the smell of death filled the air. The eager Tharkans sends and initial volley of fire arrows and fire barrels, burning anything they hit. The Tharkans and natives waited for the Jogres to respond..- no movement; The natives moved forward to investigate, whereas the Tharkans sent their maidens and archers to blend in with the vegetation. A squad of archers climbed up the tall trees, acting as spotters and snipers - without warning, undead monkeys silently eliminates the archers. As the bodies fell to the ground, the alarmed archers switched to their shortswords, the maidens levitates in the air as they activate their magia marks. On the natives' end, the Jogres and tribesmen combat each other. All hell broke loose - the undead monkeys swarmed the Natives and Tharkans. Hours later, the battle rages on with no end in sight. A necromancer suddenly emerges on the battlefield and engages the chieftains, seeing that they could not defeat defeat the necromancer, Ucello and Ophelia joins in. The necromancer resurrects the fallen natives against the living, the numbers of death piled up. Just as all hope seemed lost, the Shaikahan emerges from the jungle, attacking the necromancer. The group fought bravely with little to no successes of harming their foe. The Necromancer throws the Shaikahan at Ophelia, leaving them immobile for a few moments; in scant seconds he sends a disintegration spell at the downed victims, before it could even make contact, the chieftain of the Acuputan tribe takes the shot, saving the Shaikahan and Ophelia's lives. The tribesmen and Tharkans watched the chieftain die, inspired by his heroism, the tribesmen and Tharkans fought with renewed vigour. Ophelia places a law rune in her shield and challenges the Necromancer, annoyed by her continuous banter he decides to grant her her wish. He thrusts his spear at Ophelia, who raises her shield and blocks the attack, the necromancer's spear pierces the law rune and a shock from the shield is sent to him, teleporting him away. The battle was over, both Tharkan and Karamjan people gather their dead, the day was won, but at a great cost. War and Alliance in the Kharidian Desert By the orders of the Archon, a diplomat has been sent to Al-Kharid to negotiate with the Sultan to open up trade routes between The Republic and Al-kharid, and has succeeded. Shortly after, The Archon and his personal army arrives to Al-Kharid, The Archon offers the Sultan a sinful amount of riches as a gift but his offer was declined. A cohort was sent to Al-Kharid but was annihilated along the way. Hearing the news, the Archon was furious and has gained permission to build a fortress nearby, and has done so. The Pharoah of Sophanem '''has travelled to Al-kharid and appeals to the Sultan for help, claiming that the '''Arch-King '''has commited hostile actions. With the Archon still in Al-Kharid, his nation is dragged into the conflict. The three rulers form an alliance. '''Jabbar, claimed the throne as the new Sultan of As'Sahra who replaced the Arch-King. He joined the Alliance shortly after his coronation. It was not until the arrival and death of an Ambassador, who represented Hallowrein that the flames of war was ignited. The Archon's small army captured and occupied Al-Kharid, though they had artillery the Tharkans were no match for Hallowrein's massive army led by General Hermine, which was sent to retake Al-Kharid. The outcome of the battle had mixed results, more accurately, only Hallowrein gained the benefit. The Archon was taken prisoner, Eltanin the Sultan of Al-Kharid was betrayed by Hallowrein and the Alliance was broken up. A bloody conflict ensued, The following months resulted the Capture of Sophanem by Sultan Jabbar's forces, the theft of the Godsword Blade, the assassination of Sultan Jabbar and the Capture of his son. The Archon and his surviving troops slinks back into a Neutral stance and leaves the Desert. Hallowrein gained complete control of the Desert Kingdom. Pacem Mundi, Expansion and the Restoration of the Old World (to be added)